ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Planet talk:Report
Please add your report under the appropriate header below. Fan Fiction/Art The user User:Raveconan has uploaded fan art which I have deleted and put speculation on the Ben 10 omniverse page which I have undone. Trigger009 11:15, October 28th, (UTC)) :The user has been warned. :One Above All (T-B- ) 23:00, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : The user user:JBolbotowski1 Has uploaded 2 pieces of fan art i have just deleted. I should also warn you that he was blocked from turtlepedia by me for constant speculation and fan fic related incidents, from my experience with him he will not listen. user:Trigger009 3:11 pm, November 1st, (UTC) :I have warned the user. :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ARTUNCANKAR The User ARTUNCANKAR has uploaded fan art of Dog-Nabbit: Dog-Nabbit 2.png and Ben, Feedback, and Shocksquatch: Images (1).jpg (Sidenote this picture is a .jpg. The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 11:52, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Another user warned him. :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) He uploaded a few cropped images. --The Almighty Tallest! 04:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism The user User:Vilgaxrocks created this page http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ujin and uploaded a bad quality pic too it that I think was just a random galvan. Also you should take a look at his recent edits as well. They're all do too this thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:191951#2 also you might wanna take a look at these threads http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:191980 and this one http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:192084 now the first one involves me telling him why his edits were wrong, the one invloving themp khufans well i personally maybe wrong about that, but because derrick said "oh im sure" when asked it just seems like he didnt mean it/joking. But the whole Ujin page he made and the edit made too the sylonnoid page defintely arent acceptable. Specifcally the sylonnoid edit was an obvious joke since derrick says that "they are built someplace". Sorry for this long explanation. User:Trigger009 2:48 am, October 29th (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 19:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) The user USR80 recent edits are what I believe amounts too vandalism. which are the goop and muck-o-muck page. Trigger009 7:24, October 30th, (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 09:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) He did it again. The Almighty Tallest! 04:15, November 2, 2014 (UTC) He also vandalized the Map of Infinity (Episode) page. --The Almighty Tallest! 04:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Spamming Armyeater keeps adding Atomic-X's page Nigh Omnipotence. Oneofthosedf 15:01 October 29, 2014 (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 19:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Profanity Harassment Other The user Mrjosh1994 has done nothing but bad edits and has acknowledged so on this thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:186878 and he has also been removing replies for no good reason and still answers them, and he has been asking users too edit on his behalf. Here a thread where it occurs http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:190718 and how I warned him too not too, but he says he'll still do it anyways. Trigger009 5:10, October 27th, (UTC) :I forgot to mention it, but I'm going to talk to him on the chat when he and I have time. :One Above All (T-B- ) 06:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : I would like too report this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:193098 also the user who made it has been breaking rules and been warned but continues going against the manual of style and rules user:Trigger009 4:19pm, november 1st, (UTC) :I have given the user an ultimatum. :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Underaged User:Mordelegal is twelve years old. Here is some proof. http://pt-br.gumball.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Mordelegal --The Almighty Tallest! 20:48, October 30, 2014 (UTC) : Edit War Vandal Sock im here too report this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:192155 as you can see both users are the same. I think. user:Trigger009 4:55pm, october 29th, (UTC) :I think they're just trying to amuse each other. :One Above All (T-B- ) 22:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC)